


Il dilemma del porcospino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Inadatto [6]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic con Shinji protagonista.
Series: Inadatto [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629643





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020  
> Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom  
> Evangelion; M/M; drabble; dialogue  
> Prompt: Wounds

Primo vero legame profondo

“Ci sono ferite che non si vedono all’esterno. Voi figli di Lilith ne avete molte nell’anima, lì dove fanno più male” disse il fifth children.

Il third children batté le palpebre, guardandolo con aria confusa.

< Lui mi capisce così tanto che sento di potermi fidare > pensò.

Kaworu gli accarezzò la guancia, guardandolo rabbrividire.

“Il tuo animo è come il vetro, per questo è facile riempirlo di crepe”.

“Così fragile?” sussurrò Shinji. Un rossore sul viso accaldato e il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“… E meritevole di affezione per questo” sussurrò Kaworu.

Shinji chiuse gli occhi e gli fece un sorriso sincero.

“Anche io ti voglio bene”.

[107].


	2. Psichiatra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020.  
> Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom  
> Evangelion; F/M; What if; flash-fic; introspection.  
> Prompt: Near-death experiences

Psichiatra

La luce del tramonto illuminava gli edifici futuristici della citta, dando dei riflessi vermigli ai bagliori bluastri.

La strada riluceva a sua volta, l’asfalto era perfettamente liscio.

Asuka posò le mani sui fianchi assumendo una posizione combattiva ed osservò il giovane che scendeva le scale di un grande edificio squadrato.

Shinji le fece un sorriso stanco, stringendo in una mano una ventiquattrore. Con l’altra premeva un libro di psichiatria al petto, lì dove c’erano i bottoni dorati della sua uniforme.

“Mi hanno detto che eri qui!” gridò lei astiosa.

Shinji la raggiunse ed annuì.

“Non mi aspettavo di rivederti. Sono felice tu sia qui.

Vuoi che andiamo a prenderci qualcosa?” domandò cordialmente.

Asuka fece una smorfia e si premette il cappello di paglia che indossava sul capo, era molto voluminoso.

“BakaShinji, ti vedo parecchio deciso. Ti hanno sostituito?” domandò, ringhiando.

Shinji scosse il capo.

“Mi viene sulla strada di casa. Riflettici” disse, allontanandosi con passo spedito.

Asuka gli corse dietro.

“Di solito a quest’ora non andavi alle stupide lezioni di contrabbasso? O violino, o quello che era quello stupido strumento che non sapevi suonare” abbaiò.

Shinji le rispose con garbo: “Inutile concentrarsi su quello che ti verrà per sempre in modo mediocre. Ho preferito concentrarmi su quello che solo io so fare”.

Asuka lo fissò interdetta.

“Non era guidare EVA?” esalò.

Shinji si fermò e si voltò, lei si arrestò allargando le braccia, rischiando di finirgli contro.

“L’uomo ha trovato delle doti da prima di pilotare gli EVA.

Uno di loro resterà per sempre a riprova dell’operosità del genere umano, ma c’è altro. La mente è il primo passo per l’anima.

Curarla permetterà agli spiriti d’incontrarsi senza perdere la loro singolarità” spiegò.

Asuka fece un ghigno.

“Parli come se ci avessi capito qualcosa di quello che è successo. A me è sembrata solo una confusa esperienza post-morte.

Non so neanche come siamo resuscitati” disse secca. Aveva un occhio coperto da una benda.

Shinji indicò un locale: “Se vuoi posso offrirti qualcosa lì”.

Asuka piegò a destra e a sinistra il capo.

“Va bene, ma paghi tu” ordinò. Si avviò in quella direzione a passo di marcia.

< Idiota! Certo che paga lui, ha detto che offriva! Dannazione, non so proprio cosa rispondere a questo nuovo Shinji.

Questa volta non sembra neanche una maschera la sua spasmodica gentilezza.

Che nervi! > si disse.


	3. Illibata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 23. Vergine  
> » N° parole: 141  
> Lista: PumpInk 2020.

Illibata

Asuka si appoggiò con entrambe le braccia sottili alla testa di Shinji e alzò una gamba, guardandosi intorno.

“Ehi, BakaShinji” lo chiamò. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli color caramello. “Ti sei mai chiesto se ero vergine?”.

Shinji sputò il contenuto della lattina che stava bevendo, sgranando gli occhi.

Esalò: “Che genere di domande sono?”.

Asuka sporse il labbro inferiore, arrossendo, sospirò e rispose: “Quindi per te non cambierebbe niente se non lo fossi? A molti ragazzi non piacciono le ragazze troppo inibite nell’ambito sessuale. Un po’ come se diventassero merce avariata”.

< Considerando che sono donna da poco, ho appena avuto le mestruazioni. Quanto mi odio per questo > pensò.

Shinji posò la lattina sul tavolo e si pulì le labbra sul dorso della mano.

“No, non cambierebbe niente. Anche se penso tu lo sia” ammise.


End file.
